This invention relates to a connector apparatus having a mating detecting member for detecting a mated state and an unmated state of a connector and a mating connector.
Japanese Patent Publication (JP-B) No. H7-19631 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,204 discloses an electrical connector apparatus comprising a male connector, a female connector to be mated with the male connector, and a mating detecting member for detecting a mated state of the male connector and the female connector.
The mating detecting member is slidable in a mating direction and an unmating direction opposite to the mating direction. When the male and the female connectors are mated to each other, the mating detecting member is inserted into the male connector to detect complete mating of the male and the female connectors. Thus, the mating detecting member is a component for assuring (confirming) that these connectors are completely mated at a proper position. The mating detecting member is called connector position assurance (CPA).
Further, the mating detecting member allows an operator to find an unmated state where the male and the female connectors are not properly mated.
However, the above-mentioned mating detecting member is disadvantageous in the following respects. Even if the male and the female connectors are in an unmated state, the mating detecting member can slide in the mating direction to be inserted into the male connector if an excessive force is applied by the operator. In this event, it is impossible to detect and confirm the mated state or the unmated state of the male and the female connectors.
When the male connector is released and removed from the female connector, the mating detecting member is not held by the male connector. Therefore, the mating detecting member may possibly be lost.
In the state where the electrical connector is mounted to an electronic apparatus, the mating detecting member may be released and separated from the male connector under an external force exerted by unexpected vibration, mechanical shock, or the like.
As described above, the mating detecting member is inserted into the male connector after the male and the female connectors are mated to each other. It is desired but is not realized that the mating detecting member can be inserted into the male connector with a small force so as to easily perform a normal operation.